


so many stars tonight

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [22]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: basically just a write up of cady's spring fling experience
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Kudos: 12





	so many stars tonight

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I know that I've already written a spring fling fic and that there's a ton out there but I was just watching a totally not illegal bootleg of sabrina carpenter's I see stars and there was an adorable cadnis moment that I had to write about

Cady blinked under the harsh stage lights, trying to spot some familiar faces. She'd attempted to talk to Janis and Damian when she'd come in, but they'd made it clear they didn't want to hear it.

Principal Duvall handed her the plastic Spring Fling Queen tiara, and Cady took it gently. She stared down at it for a long time before looking out at her audience.

"Um, wow," Cady found herself saying. "Thanks. I mean, half the people in this room hate me... which I probably deserve," she added, glancing around for Janis again. "And the other half only like me because they think I pushed another girl in front of a bus, so that... kinda sucks."

"Not your fault! Don't apologize!" Regina called from somewhere in the audience. Cady chuckled, remembering their conversation in the bathroom.

"No, I won't. But what is my fault," Cady's eyes finally found Janis, who was standing next to Damian, looking apprehensive. "Is how I treated my friend. Janis. So I want to say that I'm sorry. I lied to you and I hurt you and if we're not friends anymore I get it. But I'm still gonna treat you with dignity." Janis gazed up at Cady for a long moment. Then the corner of her mouth turned up and she gave Cady a slight nod.

"You know it's not really required of you to make a speech, right?" Principal Duvall murmured from behind her.

"Almost done, I promise," Cady whispered back. Then she turned back to the microphone. "When I moved here, I wanted everyone to like me so bad that I kinda lost myself in the process. But I think we all do that. We think that we have to change ourselves to be good enough, to be worthy, of well..." she glanced at the crown again. "This." She held it up. "But this crown, it's just plastic. We could really just share it." And with that she reached up and broke the tiara in two. "I wish you guys could see yourselves from up here," she continued as she broke off more pieces of the crown and tossed them into the audience. "You're all so amazing and you deserve everything because you are all," she paused and wiped a tear from her eye. "You're all stars."

There was a clonking sound from the other side of the stage, and Cady turned to see Janis climbing the stairs two at a time. When she reached Cady, she wordlessly held out her arms. Now crying in earnest, Cady folded herself into Janis's embrace. "I'm sorry too," Janis whispered into Cady's hair.

"I know," Cady murmured. Pulling back from the hug, she smiled up at the taller girl. "Friends?"

Janis's smile slipped a little, and Cady's heart plummeted down to her feet.

"Um... you know you were right, don't you?" Janis asked nervously.

"About what?"

"Uh, when you said I was in love with you. I... I mean, I do. Love you."

Cady thought this over for a moment. Then she grabbed Janis's face and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Cady glanced around the room once more. There was Damian, grinning smugly up at her and Janis. There was Regina, smirking good-naturedly (a phrase that until now had never been used to describe Regina George) at Gretchen and Karen. There was Mr. Duvall, trying in vain to keep the party under control. There was Aaron. When Cady locked eyes with him, she felt her stomach drop - and not in the good way. But then he smiled and waved a hand at her and Janis. Cady smiled back at him, and as she turned back to the beautiful girl in front of her, she had never felt more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> here is the link to the video that inspired this, although i can't promise that youtube won't take it down soon  
> https://youtu.be/pV7yTGxre9I


End file.
